


the gift that keeps on giving

by sugarspoons



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-22 20:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarspoons/pseuds/sugarspoons
Summary: Mino's buying a lot of presents. Seungyoon has a hunch.
Relationships: Kang Seungyoon/Song Minho | Mino
Comments: 13
Kudos: 48





	the gift that keeps on giving

_One. _

He's not entirely present the first time it happens. They're bleaching his hair snowy blonde for this concept and so he's sitting in the salon, entire scalp tingling harshly and tears smarting at the corners of his eyes. It never gets any easier. He grits his teeth as the warm tears start to overflow and he feels his wet bottom lashes sticking to his skin. He tips his head back and emits a choked gurgling screech that's quickly interrupted by someone clicking their tongue.

"Stop being a baby," Mino says from the next chair where they're touching up his colour, to which Seungyoon manages a petulant whine, clenching and unclenching his fists where they rest on the countertop. He pulls a face in the mirror, sticks his tongue out at himself and then curls his tongue upwards to try to touch his nose. Ends up with a mixture of snot and salty tears in his mouth and dissolves into more whines. "Yoonie," Mino looks up from the video playing on his phone, "Oh my god."

He sets his phone down and reaches deep into the pocket of his pants, pulls out a small fox plush on a keychain. Taking Seungyoon's hand, he pries open his fingers, pink from digging into his palms, and presses the toy into it. "Squeeze this and shut up." Seungyoon clutches the toy experimentally, then blows a kiss at Mino, who rolls his eyes and goes back to his phone.

_Two_. 

Then there's the new camera case. Clean white leather but covered in Mino's brushstrokes, coloured flowers swirling over each other. "What for?" Seungyoon asks, surprised. He knows they both have a thing for photography but he also knows that they're more than capable of affording their own accessories. Knows that Mino knows he already has a considerable collection of such accessories.

Mino shrugs, "Got bored, and you did a good job on the album, so." Seungyoon raises his eyebrows."We _all_ did a good job on the album," _God_, such a leader thing to say, he's such a _leader_ leader. He watches Mino's labret piercing glint as he purses his bottom lip, morphing into sulky Mino.

"Okay, okay," Seungyoon takes the case and slides open a drawer, quickly putting it away, "I'm taking it! I'm taking it." Mino glares playfully at him. "Ungrateful." he snubs jokingly. Seungyoon laughs and leans over to rest his against Mino's arm affectionately, dropping a quick kiss into the thick fabric of Mino's hoodie.

_Three_. 

He comes home from the studio to Thor holding a new chew toy in his jaws. Seungyoon frowns, chides Thor for stealing from Haute. Gingerly, he picks it up between his thumb and forefinger, careful to avoid the saliva. With the toy held droopily out in front of him he makes his way down the hall to Seunghoon's room and raps firmly on the closed door. "Hyung!" he calls, "Thor took one of Haute's toys, one of the expensive ones."

There's no response and Seungyoon frowns because he doesn't remember Seunghoon having any schedules today. He tries again, louder, "Hyu-ung!" He hears movement and footsteps padding towards the door, and a few moments later it opens a crack and Seunghoon's face peers through. His face is flushed and he's slightly out of breath. "What is it?" he asks, and Seungyoon pushes the door forward but it doesn't budge, Seunghoon pressing against it from the other side. He pouts, dangles the chew toy in front of Seunghoon's face. "Thor took one of Haute's toys, I don't know how he'd have gotten into your room though." Seunghoon eyes it dispassionately. "That's not Haute's." he says like he couldn't care less, and leans to turn away from the door, closing it.

Miffed, Seungyoon stubs his foot into the door, "Hey! So dism--" and then he catches a flash of a purple sweater and long limbs. "Is Jinwoo hyun-- Oh. Oh, ew." he scrunches his face up as Seunghoon gives a wink and an eye roll, clicking the door shut. 

He huffs, feeling neglected and a bit betrayed. Decides he wants some attention himself and that he can also play at this game-- this housemate swap around he wasn't aware was going on. He flicks off the living room switch and slides on his slippers, revelling in how they slap against the staircase landing as he heads downstairs. 

"Mino~" he gripes, stepping into the cat house. The man himself is perched on the sofa, belly up and legs curled into himself, arms full of Jhonny as the feline princess mewls disgruntledly down at him, looking rather like a deer caught in headlights. Seungyoon can't help but let a chuckle escape his throat. 

Mino breaks into a goofy smile, setting Jhonny down gently and patting her head. She scowls, he pretends he doesn't see. "Jinwoo hyung went upstairs," he says. 

"I know." Seungyoon makes a face to rival Jhonny's. 

"I know you know." Mino quips back, rising from his spot on the couch. "Hey, that's the chew toy I bought." 

Seungyoon looks down in surprise. He'd been in such a hurry to head out of the house that he'd forgot about what caused this whole mess in the first place. Accusingly, he waves the offending toy at Mino, "How did Thor even get down here and then back up to take this?" 

Mino's eyebrows shoot up. "I bought that _for_ Thor."

"What? Why?" 

"Why not? I love Thor."

Seungyoon snorts. "Yeah, right, you love _Thor_." He says teasingly, awarding Mino a greasy smirk. 

Mino, the oaf, just knits his eyebrows together and says defensively, "Well, yeah, I do."

Tipping forward on his toes, Seungyoon presses his nose into Mino's jaw, aiming for a kiss but falling hilariously off the mark. "Well, okay," he pulls back, winking, "_Thor_ says thank you."

_Four_. 

This one, he doesn't think too much of. It's a little marker doodle of him in a silly hat from the fansign, cheeks puffed out and tongue peeking out. He laughs, thanks Mino and holds it out for the fans to see. They ooh and cheer and he smiles with them, pointing at Mino, who waves good-naturedly, another Artist Song image to circulate social media. He tucks the square of paper into his pocket, patting it affectionately. And because they're still at the fansign, he leans over and pecks Mino lightly on the cheek.

The fans go crazy for it, Mino makes an exaggerated, shocked face and Seungyoon throws his head back and laughs again, coy maknae leader. 

_Five_. 

The next instance takes place later in the day, or early the following morning, depending on how one choses to look at it. Seungyoon is pattering around the house, Thor trailing him. He bids Seunghoon goodnight as the older man turns in for the day, shutting his door behind him. Then the front door twists and clicks, and he knows it isn't Jinwoo because the eldest had mentioned staying in to catch up on a soccer game. "In bed, uninterrupted." he'd added pointedly, looking around the group. ("Okay, but in bed, uninterrupted, _alone_, necessarily?" Seunghoon had asked.)

"Maino," he greets, grinning as Mino returns the smile, plastic bag in his hand rustling as he moves towards the kitchen. Steam rises from the bag and Mino gestures for Seungyoon to come over and have some. The tteokbokki is piping hot and savoury and spicy and he chews happily, his belly full and warm. "Sleeping soon?" he asks Mino, who has his leg propped up on the chair, thin black tank tipped sideways off his shoulder and tattoos on display. Mino just shrugs non-committally and Seungyoon takes it to mean it's going to be a sleepless one for Mino, in his bedroom studio with the otherworldly red and blue lights pulsing slow and music curling through the space.

"Okay," he says, tossing the disposable chopsticks into the bag and tying it up. He presses a light kiss into the mussed back red hair, black roots starting to show. 

_Six_. 

He's hungover as hell from the post-concert dinner and god, does it hurt. Seunghoon and Jinwoo had already come to gloat, both of them perfectly fine-- Seunghoon because he'd barely touched any alcohol, Jinwoo because in addition to his good looks he'd also been blessed with a stupid high tolerance. They'd since headed out together, Seunghoon to walk Haute and Jinwoo to tag along at the behest of Seunghoon's nagging that he spends too much time cooped up.

This had left Seungyoon in bed, wallowing in self-pity and with a thrumming headache. He groans, forcing himself up on his elbows, and stares blankly in the general direction of his wardrobe. He's sticky and smells vaguely like vomit, it would be nice to be clean. But also nice to just burrow back under the covers.

Before he can make up his mind, the door swings open and Mino patters in absently with a bowl of cereal and a sketchpad. Barely acknowledging Seungyoon, he sets up camp in the corner of the room right under the window, setting the bowl on the floor and balancing his notepad on his knee. "Good morning to you too," Seungyoon hums, "Headache?" Mino nods, his eyes bleary too, flashing a pained expression. "Got you something."

He tosses something and it lands in Seungyoon's lap with a thud, chilly dampness immediately soaking through the thin blanket and wetting the cap of Seungyoon's knee. A cold bottle of yoghurt drink. Seungyoon holds it contemplatively, weighing it from hand to hand. Finally slides himself off the bed and into the corner with Mino. Uncaps the drink and pours a big gulp down his throat and sighs in satisfaction as the cool liquid soothes his parched throat.

Bends to press a kiss to Mino's cheek just as he turns, and it lands just off the corner of Mino's mouth. Seungyoon winks and Mino wrinkles his nose and says, "You taste like vomit."

_And_

_Seven, lucky seven. _

"Mino," Seungyoon says eventually, "You know, if you want more kisses you can just-- ask."

**Author's Note:**

> My first minyoon fic! 
> 
> Inspired by a little comic I saw on tumblr! I've a whole bunch of fics based off prompts and I'm working through them really slowly.


End file.
